Monster musume Honey I have shrunk the girls
by juanperezasd
Summary: I love reading stories. BE and always wanted to do one and how not to start with something very dear but little used as it is in the Musume world. English is not my mother tongue, so you miss the bad expressions if people understand a minimum. Maybe in the future I will be encouraged to raise the other parts. maybe update this series continue in devian tart


Monster musume Honey I have shrunk the girls

by unterwomc, 1 week ago

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / Erotic / Short Stories

Monster musume  
Honey I have shrunk the girls

Another day, the alarm rang and Mia was curled up to my body, as if it were something normal in our day to day. We had our faces in front of each other.  
(Her name is Mia and she is a redheaded lamia woman who possessed characteristics of her own kind that used to be a long curvy body with sharp eyes but above all a certain level of lust. Many will believe that I am a lucky guy to have such a girl but in reality this difficulty my chores in the life since to the being his caretaker rests in me all the responsibility.)

"- Good morning honey-cun!" - Mia said with still sleepy eyes her body pressed firmly against mine.

"Good time to get up, I have to prepare breakfast".

"-Hmmp- five more minutes" "Hmmp five more minutes" she wraps herself over Kimihito like other previous times.

"Céreaaaaaa!" The sound of footsteps was heard in the corridor in the distance Without much delay a young centaur entered the door.

"Mia you're already bothering my master. Get up and do something productive, and with that saying. the woman horse grabbed the sheets next to Mia and made them on the side of the floor."

"Agg! Stupid care fat ass I am a delicate woman. "

as a-ss.

"it's fine I'll make breakfast"No Mia!, we shout in unison but Mia was already running to the kitchen and we sighed.

"Thanks for the help Cerea."

"You do not have to because it's my duty as a vassal is to take care of master" said the woman with a warm, smiling face. Said this he turned and went to the exit of the room.

("Centorea shianus" a centaur woman similar to those of Greek mythology without counting those huge breasts descended from a warrior caste of proud warriors possessed a long, silky blond hair tied to a ponytail was the most reliable girl of all).

I took off my pajamas, got dressed and went down to the main room to meet me had been gagged by the ranchera network.

"-Good morning darling-cun!" Ranchera told me in a seductive tone.

(Ranchera is an interspecies spider half spider with a striking anatomy of six bright eyes plus a body covered in black quintina was difficult to pass his other attributes unnoticed, her clear skin and albino hair made contrast from with its bottom. It had one of the largest shelves in the house, second only to Cerea without counting his long and long legs Ahem Ahem, perhaps the most troublesome member, not because of his behavior, but rather to leave aside his sarcastic humor and the bondage sessions is a great help the home since He usually watches over some of the most impulsive members for me, as well as in other situations like when I was captured by an octopus girl or that time when Centorea and I met some gang members, and ironically our first meeting was one of my first. morning kidnappings The main problem is that she is a closed woman who hides her thoughts from others I know that she cares about the wellbeing of this home and is the girl with the most care she has when interacting with me for fear of damaging me, I can say without a doubt that she is one of the most mature women I know, even if she is a woman unsure of her self-image).

"Me? I was just avoiding another natural disaster I saw how this little girl was going towards the kitchen and instinctively I felt the danger so I kept her movements. Where is my community service medal? - he said with a smile".

-MMphmmh Mia said with her mouth gagged swinging in her bindings with a furious look at the spider woman.

"Well, I'll take care of breakfast," I said. "Release him and we all go to the dining room, I have something to say". When foreign girls occupied their sites I proceeded with my call.

"I would like they will listen to me to me a moment".

"What is honey?".

"Today I have to take care of some errands so it is possible that I will not return until tomorrow I trust that they take care of the house in my absence.

"Do not worry darling honey, leave it to me". Both Cerea and Miia raise their voices with enthusiasm.

(I took my jacket and headed for the exit door I said goodbye to everyone).

"See you later!" Immediately Papi and Suu went to play the console and ranchera to the attic.

"Mia help me clean the dishes".

"OK, I'm coming," it's a little sad that ten of the tenants, only the two of us, can contribute to this house. I understand that we can not help ourselves.  
Papi and Suu prefer, we prefer that they do not touch anything and stay at home. Ranchera goes to her dance and Lana appears from time to time. I do not know if this girl really lives in this house".

"Well, now I take care of taking the clothes to the others go to rest if you want" Mia was like distracted "something happens".

"I think someone was watching us from the door".

"It will be the girls playing hide and seek or something like that do not worry".

"may be since that would explain why today there is not much fuss whatever it is if you need me I will be in my room".

"Do not spend all afternoon inside we know each other".

"Hey, I need to prepare for the darling of my life " Mia left the kitchen and started up the stairs that went up to the second floor."(singing a buzz) need I need to be clean and beautiful for my love" his singing was interrupted by a figure that suddenly appeared in front of him.

"ah, you do not do this kind of thing" he said with a face still scared "hey what are you doing with that thing" Everything was wrapped in darkness

While Cerea went to pick up the laundry from the washing machine to check its condition. Normally, the detergent used in this house does not cause problems when mixing the colors of the clothes. But suddenly he remembered that in the last session he put the silk bra in a hurry. He started looking for him, afraid that nothing had happened.

"Oh, I do not pass" (sigh) "I think it does not work anymore, sometimes I would like it to be smaller".

Suddenly you heard the squeaking of the door and a figure appeared from behind.

To "surprise" the spider woman grabbed the centaur's back and grabbed her breasts and lifted them as high as possible and then dropped them".

"I'm sick of your habit of trying to surprise unsuspecting people" He gave a little push to his body to return it.

"Je jee is in my nature" Centorea's breasts still bounced in his arms to hold them looking at the arachnid with a mocking laugh painted on his face.

"You have come anyway".

"Nothing just that I like to bother you".

"just for that reason, of course, its nature is quite conflictive, do something useful like a lazy spider," he said, pointing his finger diligently at his position.

"good honest being is also the reason why you said before".

"What is the problem? It's my body and I say what I want".

"I do not like whiners".

"Well excuseeeeeee me, Princess! well you complain about your chest others in your situation do not have anything like this we are the people always looking at the neighbor of the garden and always want more and life is not like that".

"Well you do not have much trouble in that aspect either" I said looking intentionally at the chest of the spider woman.

"I was referring more in a global sense as having a body that frightens people you understand everybody has their own problems " Ranchera spoke to me in a sarcastic way and the time with a mocking tone.

(That comment angered her a lot but she could not reproach her argument. Their species already had enough problems to socialize in the human population. It is not precisely that Arachnes are the favorites to choose among the people who participate in the Interspecies Cultural Exchange. They always have the idea that they are going to leave in their care a fluffy cat girl).

"Although of course to expect from a woman knight with muscles for the brain"  
"Ughh look, I do not have the desire and energy to endure your offenses"

After that, I picked up the clothes from the basket and went to deliver them to their respective owners, leaving them in front of the doors of the other girls until the room of Mero when I entered saw that the knob was wrapped in a viscous substance .

"Suu Have you been here? I find it strange to see your fear of water. "

"I've brought your clothes!" "Mere!" "How strange, I suppose you'll be sleeping at the bottom of the pool" Well, I'll leave it here.  
At the end of the housework, Centorea had the intention to start training with his bamboo sword in the small garden of the house. He started with some stretching exercises, then continued the fencing training by practicing stakes in the air and, finally, a little jogging around the garden of the house.  
After a while he realized that it was getting dark by looking at the clock and saw that it was 6:00 p.m.

"Well, it's time for a shower," he said, rubbing the towel over his forehead, leaving the training equipment in his room and entering the bathroom.

"I miss that the bathroom was practically as if I had used it since this morning." I thought Mia had already bathed well, took advantage when there was no one "when she began to unbutton the buttons of her blouse. Suddenly, something attacked wrapping everything in the darkness.  
(Hours later).

When Centorea opened her eyes, she realized that she was immobilized and on her side lying Mero and Mia wrapped in a kind of cocoon that wrapped around her waist, but only Mia, apart from her, was conscious and Papi was the only one I was not tied.

"You finally woke up!" Ranchera appeared from the top of the roof landing in front of us.

"Dirty trickster! I knew that from the first day he entered through that door, his intention was to get rid of us and what he has done with others and with others.

"Yoo, I have not kidnapped you, I'm like any other living being that tries to survive by any means and, secondly, I do not hurt anyone, Mero just sleeps and the others are fine, In fact, I have a surprise for you. "  
I can hear far steps. There were steps like splashes. The door began to open and an easily recognizable figure appeared waving with a raised hand in a rather energetic manner.

"Hi all!" Suu said.

"Like" they said in unison.

"If the brain of all this is the little jelly you did not expect,  
right?".

"We demand an explanation for his actions" Centorea and  
Mia threaten Ranche.

"Wherever we started, I guess you already know that Mrs. Smith proposed to love you to marry one of us, but what I did not know is that this is a limited time, as there are potential partners that may occur in others. places"

And what is the problem?.

"First, the subsidies usually host families have between one and two people of intraspecific species, although our coordinator has treated us cordially, this will not last forever since the agencies have a small fortune to support people with bodies like us with peculiarities, needs, do you understand? At this rate we will finish half of our return to our homeland or in the streets, you will remember what I did before arriving home, but if Honey chooses this, it would be the first official marriage between humans and "Within the species and with that fame, and the support of the agency will no longer have to worry."

"I understand that you want to finish the competition" Mia quickly deduced.

"No, no, everyone here is Suu Suu's friends, they do not want to see anyone suffer".

"Nothing you do will work, the master will be the one who chooses, you can not force it in any way" (Cerea interrupted).

"Yes, yes, now we come to the second problem with the indecisive and kind nature of love-cun, we will never choose any of us, so we decided to reach an agreement.

"and Suu agrees".

"Ranche can not defeat Suu and Suu can not catch Ranche, so we better work together".

"Now what, that does not change anything as soon as I get out of here, I'll put you in my pressure cooker".

"First I choose Centorea," Ranche said loudly. Ranchera grabbing Papi kept her on her feet and proceeded to awaken her, while Suu unfolded the tentacles of her body and wrapped Mia's body with the three of them. The change of concern in Lamia's expression due to the uncertainty of the situation.

"but that".

The tentacles moved constantly and produced a strange buzz similar to sucking a Zip container juice.

" HRUUUHHMMNG! What are you doing?" Suddenly, his body began to convulse. The lamia could not stop moaning.

"What's up" Papi woke up due to the uproar.

"Do not worry Papi this is just a dream".

"a dream? Okay Papi understands ".

"(I think so or Suu is starting to speak more eloquently)".

"What the hell is going on!" He began to notice some strange sensations like a kind of squashing.

"Whoaa Papi is growing Papi grows up" Excited to see how her breast that was always flat began to appreciate a small bulge all the girls in the room were surprised.

"Interesting truth is a skill I got a few weeks ago" the harpy continued to grow until reaching a turgid C-cup "So this is your plan to choose a champion as your representative" .

"Not exactly" .

"good you can inflate that chicken all what you want but my figure will be better ".

"Mia you, clothes" Cerea shouted "My who!" She looked around to see how her bra was down.

"What the hell" "What you expected I can not create material from somewhere has to be removed" Suu.

"You can not do this to me" Miia observed the bulge of Papi showing more and more cleavage in the neckline of the harpy while her previous puppies F-cup began to disappear between her blouse.

"Stop, not doing!" Mia was increasingly shrinking inches while Suu started talking loudly.

"Uh, taking into account its eight meters in length will have to distribute a bit better body mass" Suu made a small change of rhythm of pumping in its tentacles the girls began to pant a little. Suddenly Papi shirt spread revealing large breasts developed and his hips seemed to have widened.

"Siii Papi has cleavage now, husband will pay more attention to Papi".

"I would say that now they are D-cups" "And his height also increased now measures 1.75cm by the way not to cause a great stress situation in the body of Papi I have distributed little fat I hope you do not mind partner "added Suu

"It's not right" the spider woman looked at her body to take the tape measure to appreciate a little more changes Ranchera perceived that she had narrowly exceeded 2 meters in height.

Mia's chest was almost non-existent and her appearance became quite childish.

"Honey, I'll kick you out of the house and Mia will be  
treated with kisses".

"I do not believe it now," Suu made a kind of tranquilizer, but this did not completely leave K.O with Mia.

"What have you done?" Cerea left his state of atonic silence due to the situation that was happening.

"shh is just a dream".

"And a horn what kind of witchcraft is this!"

"Ranchera, if you allow me to clarify the situation to Centorea, I have used my ability to alter my biomass to absorb a quantity of triglycerides or fat in your body so that you understand it better and inject it into Papi and Ranchera, since Keep the biomass in my body as unstable as mine would not work, plus a little of its altered cerebrospinal fluid to increase my own IQ.

"But why did he say while fighting for his bonds?.

"For the reasons mentioned above when we transform their bodies into a childish appearance so that the master can choose more easily.

"Calm with my ability will modify the master memories," he said nonchalantly. The tentacles began to move again with that characteristic buzz.

"No, because" Cereal was desperately trying to get rid of his bonds, however, it was a futile effort to cling to his only hope of screaming loudly.

"Papi, please stop them".

"Do not worry, Cerea, this is only a dream when Papi wakes up, everything will be the same again".

"(Damn, although her body has become bigger, it's still the same as always and Mia is now useless)".

"Calm, behave like a good girl" Centorea had a rough idea that they planned to treat her as Miia.

"Your plan will never succeed when the master finds out he kicks you out of the house".

"Calm with my ability will modify the memories of the  
master" He said in a carefree tone.

"Do not stop damn criminals free me from these bonds and give me my sword I challenge you to a duel".

"Yes, of course, we are going to meet in front of the town hall at sunset to fire our revolvers," Arachne said sarcastically, this arrogant attitude has always irritated me, as if having some kind of moral or ethics made you better. than the rest Recognize everyone. selfish and I win Centorea in this world only those who have initiative win "

"But this is kidnapping and this now could be considered theft".

"Meat theft? Ha! Does any law exist about this? " Cerea remind the mermaid unconscious.

"Mero's mother will send an entire army against you" Centorea thought about threatening them.

"You are right because she belongs to royalty makes her untouchable and for that reason we will leave her body intact simply modify her memories of the day she came to this house for the first time to accept that everything that has happened was always like this to begin with "  
uhmm Cerea began to notice something strange in how I speak as if part of his vocabulary had disappeared but he still thought he could change the situation with arguments.

"You will not be able to manipulate all of our mom-s".

"Then when they come to visit I will use the same method" the slime girl interrupted him

"This is illegal, someone will find out" then saw as Ranche amaso one of the tentacles that was previously plugged into Miia to modify it into something thinner and thin and placing it on her nipples.

"I do not understand Cerea?" La Arachne with a smile approached her head, which caused her big busts to collide with each other like two beasts trying to mark the territory and not give in.

"Ugh (did he hit me with something?") Centorea noticed two things that were now the same size and two of her own nipples were impregnated with the balloons that the spider also had .

"You did not say this morning that you would wish your bust was smaller" He said this. I raise your hands and squeeze your breasts "Hmmmpp" "Just surrender and unload those balls of fat after all the meat is not made for vegetarians".

"Hmmmpp (I have to convince them that this is a bad idea) P-ero Lana".

"The ghost who can not finish a sentence without stuttering? I almost never see him around here and I can not do anything against us anyway."  
Ranche's hands followed her routine by kneading, squeezing and squeezing her breasts to accelerate the Cerea process, although no noticeable changes were noted that she was losing inches at a constant speed.

"Smith will find out".

"That is the last step of the plan, we will also wash your head and if you need all the MON team and when we have our coordinator in our hands, it will be easy to manipulate all the documents or falsify their identities or personal data. medical history or measurements in your records ".

"Why do you want to change the medical record?" His words stopped when he noticed that his clothes were a little loose, had become a cup. H was starting to get nervous (oh, shit).

"You already understand, nobody far from the family will be able to realize the changes".

"THIS IS STUPID even for the master does not convince you".

"I do not think Honey, apart from the leg fetish, has a flavor similar to that of other men, as soon as she picks up these melons, there will be nothing left with that girlfriend who sees you as a woman or at least in the sexual sense. . and I will be your favorite or I will fail your concubine for the way you worry if I take some of your clothes for the .

"I'll beat you even if I have to go through you, I'll do it," he said angrily, "I see you still have a functional neuron"  
Suddenly, Lana appeared by the door and everyone made eye contact with her "..." looking "..." they all fell silent. The beautiful Dullahan saw all the girls locked in the bathroom wrapped in cobwebs and tentacles remembering their previous experiences and preferred not to know anything about the situation.

"Sorry to interrupt continue" the girl left with her face completely flushed.

"Wow ... that was uncomfortable ..." said the limo.

"No Lana returns".

"You called her Lana Cerea?" Ranche smiled mischievously.

"Uh" Centorea saw his mistake and tried to rearrange his thoughts, but felt as if his head was filled with air and his thoughts were scattered "(It can not be that I am losing my intelligence like Mia)" "HELP! " But nobody came.

"Well, let's continue with the collection" Ranchera unbuttoned the woman's shirt and continued with the vigorous massage moving her hands in circles each time at wider angles that made the woman gentleman moan in ecstasy. The button sound was disconcerted when one of the buttons on her blouse exploded when Ranchera's assets struggled to get away from Cerea with the last vestige of intelligence directed at the limo.

"Suu, you're a friend, help", but she just turned her head negatively.

"why?!".

"If you want to know so much, I lived in the Amazon and while absorbing organic material from some fruit, I ended up in a contraband box and ended up in species are forms of life formed by a colony of unicellular organisms, with a common mind that we learn based on the imitation and in terms of personality change, is that, given that I am in this house, I have a constant supply of new minerals, so my insight increases. "

I look at the blonde who expressed a totally stupefied face.

"In short, I just want to stay and live here with everyone".

"Suu is useless, Miss. If you want to judge us as if we were villains, but unlike you two, we will be the ones to save the situation of this house" Rrrrrp! Rrrrip! Finally, Ranche's blouse broke revealing breasts worthy of a centaur who addressed his victim mocking his status.

"Look at this, they look like deflated balloons at this rate that will snatch the title from Pettanko to manako".

"No no my chichis stop the magic"  
looking horrified, the mounds that were now the same size as Miia's were once partially hidden in the big bra still held by the straps still attached at the back, you could hear the whistle of the wind in space as If it were a room in which, when he removed his furniture, it gave him an echo effect, finally Cerea began to panic.

"Wait-d do what you want".

"Incredible heroine proud and perfect asking for mercy, have a little dignity in these last moments, girl," said the spider as he pushed his bust against the centaur with a superior laugh.

"Do not worry, censor, I'm doing this for everyone's happiness, no matter what happens, everything will be fine, I promise," Suu declared.

"Hey, look at the positive side instead of spending your clothes, you'll have to cover your nipples with bandages to go to the beach, rejoice, is not that what you wanted this morning?".

"Cerea lie cerea be be bad girl, please do not do it" shouted the gentleman.

(Did he sound like that when he spoke by third voice?) I feel a little embarrassed.) The limo was submerged in his thoughts before watching the brushstroke where Ranchera had become twice as much of his victim as he appeared. be devoured by a larger prey that is going backwards but the space that is left was now being occupied by its captor.

"You know Cerea, I have to confess that I'll miss you because I can not keep playing with you if you're not even able to tie your shoes" in the last moments of eloquence Cerea's eyes lost the last spark of intelligence that remained.

"No, do not cerea good girl, give it back" The aracne tits now even very busty by the standards of the centaurs continued to advance and colonized the entire field until they directly wrapped the body wrapping even the blonde's back.

"Well, it looks like we've reached the ribs," he said, finally pulling the tentacles apart and unhooking suddenly, Centorea shouted that he was now completely flat, rubbing his ribs desperately.

" He came back ..."

"It seems he fainted." Continues with the plan "While the Arachne inspects his measurements that could now rival the Oni of the group M.O.O.N while Papi has been playing all this time in the mirror.

"Well, proceed with the most difficult phase, but how do we proceed to distribute so much body mass? Centaurs have huge bodies" Ranchero thought for a moment to proceed.

"Suu Increases our height just a little more and increases Papi's trush so that it is more balanced with its new attributes".

"Papi, come on, I have a surprise" the tentacles began to move again, sucking the remaining flesh from the woman's body. Papi began to pant because of the sensation of ant.

"Panting" Papi put himself in the position of pomp, each of the buttocks was becoming huge orbs

"Oh, if Papi has a big ass, he can lay his eggs better"  
His backside looked like a modern round sofa.

"The process ended as you found Papi".

"Papi," said that the harpy who had reached 190 cm in height while swinging her huge ass devours the Ranchera belts was compared to the harpy when asked if she would choose it because the harpy has a more friendly form than a spider, plus of an adorable Face despite his height, wondering if he would call attention to honey, although he had had the largest chest. He knew that they were a boobs instead of a man on his back, but even his newly acquired attributes could go unnoticed compared to dad's hips, wondering if his bust should be equivalent to ass. It would not be eclipsed. she keeps having complexes with herself trying to get away from those thoughts to focus on removing any hint of disaster from the scene by returning the girls to their rooms.

"Oh, my god is super adorable, I always wanted a pony" Centorea now with a body reduced to a colt that Ranchera rushed to embrace as if it were a stuffed animal simulator, but his new resources practically hampered his vision that had towards the little horse.

"Well, now the last phase now is to erase your memories".

"Suu Do not forget about Papi".

"?".

Two weeks later

* RIIING * Suu picked up the phone hastily, hello? "Is me" answered a well-known voice.

"Good morning, I was calling to tell you that I will sign the adoption documents this afternoon, by the way, as they are." To which the limo took a look at the room.

"They're playing with Papi, using his own back seat for Wuu, or greeting the girls."

"Good Morning." They responded energetically with small adorable creatures. The first was a small Pony and next to her there was a short Lamia immediately after, they focused again on your videogame.

"Do you know what happens with Lala and Mero?".

"Mero just remembers that he has been living here for two weeks and his memory of how he found the master changed and it seems that Lala has never been interested in. He always goes to his roll, so only the three of us are left as options".

"There is still time, but anyway, Darling has to choose between the three of you to have an official partner within the species and, as you know, in Japan polygamy is not legal, but with marriages between species with different cultures You can make the exception and you "Can be granted by a good permit in cases where you are not elected. You can stay with Kimhtico as a concubine without this taking away the subsidies. "

"By the way, how is your new position not affected at all by the M.O.O.N team?".

"Silence, the agency recruited other members and, anyway, I did not like my previous position, really, its ability is useful, nobody has noticed the changes, I owe you a favor".

"Are not you angry about your friend?".

"I do not understand that the fight could not be avoided and now that my pet is very cute".

"She remember somethig?" "No, but it seems that he reacts with fear to any Arachne".

"Well, now that he became our caregiver, I would like to order different types of waterproof clothing, I do not want to wear a single vest at all".

"I'll see what I can do goodbye".

"goodbye".

FINISH

Monster musume Honey I have shrunk the girlsby unterwomc

Mature Content

Literature / Prose / Fiction / Romance / Erotic / Short Stories©2018 unterwomc

#monster #musume #breasts #expansion #fanfiction #shrinking #attributetheft #breastexpansionexpansion

Well, this is my first publication. I love reading stories. BE and always wanted to do one and how not to start with something very dear but little used as it is in the Musume world. English is not my mother tongue, so you miss the bad expressions if people understand a minimum. Maybe in the future I will be encouraged to raise the other parts.


End file.
